


we’ll lay here for years or for hours

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Warming, Double Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Day Two of Kinktober: cockwarming/double penetration
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	we’ll lay here for years or for hours

“Well he has been good all week,” Derek said from above Spencer, as if he wasn’t there at all.

“As he’s supposed to,” Aaron responded, deadpan as Spencer watched, cock aching as he desperately wanted attention. Honestly any attention would be okay, but he knew better than to speak out of turn, especially with Aaron’s dick in his mouth.

They had been using him as a living fleshlight for the better half of an hour and his jaw was beginning to ache, but he loved this and he needed this. He needed the ability to just relax and let his doms take over for him. 

Spencer was personally in heaven as Derek and Aaron occasionally exchanged him and whenever he would get too excited and swallow, he would in turn, get his hair pulled harshly usually by Aaron.

“You know what we haven’t done in a while and since he’s sat so well for us all plugged up and ignored?” Derek asked. “We haven’t entered him together.”

“You’re right,” Aaron replied before saying, “Spencer up.”

Spencer’s large eyes just darted between them, excitement bubbling within him as Aaron manhandled him onto the couch. Derek took the time to gently remove the buttplug before adding more lube to his fingers and further stretching Spencer out. Spencer’s whimpers got louder as Derek finally slid into him completely while his fingers remained, getting him ready to take Aaron as well. He then moved so that he was under Spencer and was able to keep him still for when Aaron would join him.

“Spencer, if you don’t stop whining like a disobedient puppy, then you’re not coming tonight,” Aaron said coldly. 

Derek let out a laugh and said, “come on Hotch, look how good he’s being.”

Rolling his eyes in response, Aaron lined himself up and pushed in once Derek moved his fingers. Spencer was absolutely wrecked before they even began moving. The feeling almost overwhelming him as Aaron began thrusting. Not even a minute later and Spencer was already coming from the overstimulation.

“Are you kidding me, Spencer, what did we say?” Aaron demanded.

“Baby boy, that wasn’t something a good boy would do,” Derek said at the same time.

Spencer just mewled as they both continued to chase their peaks even through his overwhelmed moans. Once both of them had cum, Spencer was completely worn out and absolutely brain dead.

“Just because you’re a sweaty, fucked out mess, does not mean we’re not going to punish you later,” Aaron said, even if his hands betrayed him by running through Spencer’s hair.

“Yes, sir and thank you so much sirs,” Spencer said in response, his head empty and his entire body sore in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and come visit me on my tumblr @/brookeswritings


End file.
